Breaking
by Problem Child1
Summary: Finn has a breakdown. Rory is the person to help him. -One shot-


Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: Yes, not one of my usual stories. But it had to be written. There are not enough Finn-centric stories out there. Hope you like it. Hope that didn't sound desperate….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He didn't know why he decided to call her. Maybe because hers was the first name on his list. Gilmore came before Hutzenberger and Peterson. His address book was organized by last name. It was easier that way; there were too many first names that were similar. Or maybe it was because he was ashamed, embarrassed. He didn't want Logan or Colin to know, have it be his skeleton in the closet. But they'd know soon enough.

She didn't ask any questions, just posted bail for him with the money he'd given her. She didn't look angry that he'd called her down here or abashed to actually be there, especially with the cat calls thrown her way. That was another thing he felt bad about- she didn't deserve that.

Reporters were waiting for them outside. The lights flashed bright against the dark, temporarily blinding him and adding to his headache. If she was confused, she didn't ask him about it. Instead she grabbed his hand as he answered "no comment" to the all the questions thrown at him, and led him away. The newspapers would be on the shelves the next day, and his father and his father's lawyer would be calling about the same time. His father was an extremely wealthy ex-Rugby player who now owned a Rugby team of his own and an American Football team. That was the only reason the reporters gave two shits about what he'd done.

She took him to her dorm, swearing that Paris was at Doyle's dorm for the night. She was the first person he broke down in front of. As soon as she'd shut the door, he collapsed into her arms, tears streaking his face. She staggered at the extra weight, but quickly regained her balance.

"I'm fucked, Rory," he muttered. "I'm completely fucked. It's all my fault."

She took him over to the couch and had him sit. She got him two Advil and water. "Tell me what happened."

"I screwed up. I'm usually a good drunk driver. I ran a red light and hit a car. They have a broken arm, and I got arrested for DWI. By tomorrow, all of fucking Connecticut will know." In a small voice, he added, "Please help me, Rory."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn spent the night on her couch. The next day, they went across the campus to his dorm room, dutifully ignoring all the stares.

She cleared their dorm of all its liquor and cigarettes. "If Finn is going clean, you all are."

Colin and Logan naturally protested, but Rory fixed them with a steely glare. "Your friend is in trouble and needs your helps, and you two just want to ignore that so you can have your fun? No. You're all going to do this. Together."

The two did not dispute her again after her speech.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory, Logan, and Colin stood right behind Finn at his hearing. He was put on trial for DWI charges. He pleaded guilty, and offered to pay the hospital bill for the person he'd hit. He was sentenced to probation, a rehabilitation center, and one hundred hours of community service.

He kept his head down outside of the courtroom. Rory and Logan steered him to the car that Colin was waiting in to take them back to their dorm.

Rory waited for him after his first AA meeting. It was helpful, knowing that there were people with problems also. She took him to go get coffee after that. Logan and Colin joined them a few minutes later. They talked and laughed, and that's when Finn realized that he had just as much when he wasn't three sheets to the wind, piss-ass drunk. It felt good.

Rory patiently waited it out as they went through withdrawal. Finn was the worst. She didn't argue when he accused her of outrageous things or got sullen and stayed in his room for a whole day. She comforted him when he felt guilty or felt as though he would fall off the wagon.

But the best part was when she didn't mind when he kissed her. She didn't slap him or run out of the room. In fact, she kissed him back. That's when he decided that things happened for a reason. For the longest time, he'd always considered her Logan's girl. But Logan didn't do anything, and the two just became friends.

That's how it happened that Rory became his guardian angel. She showed him the right way, and helped him with everything. She didn't press for information or try to get him to talk. He talked when he wanted to, and she respected that. She stuck around, too, even after he was better. And that was why she was his now.

-End-


End file.
